


The Things I do for Pussy

by PrettySami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of Power, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Cat, Dubious Consent, Going Against Regulations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySami/pseuds/PrettySami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"More and more of the others filtered in and learned of the cat. There was a unanimous decision to keep Pork-bun. An elaborate plan was devised to move her from place to place on rotation based on their duties…which Levi found out about immediately."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I do for Pussy

Armin walked slowly toward the barracks as he watched the sun set beyond the walls. He’d decided to use his day of leave peeking into shops and bookstores, savoring the feel of his civilian clothes and the freedom of not having to report in for this or that. So distracted was he, that he’d nearly tripped over the calico licking itself serenely in his path. She didn’t appear to have a collar or indeed any sort of identification. Armin knelt for a closer inspection and determined that she was a stray but the marks on her neck said that she may not have always been.

“Do you belong to someone kitty?” Armin asked and extended a hand. The cat stopped washing long enough to give the blonde a sniff then returned to business as usual. Armin went to gently pet her and when she let him he stayed for a little longer, playing with the cat with a piece of string from his pocket. The cat was friendly and very gentle but she looked thin. He carefully scooped the green eyed cat into his arms and smiled down at it. “I bet you’re hungry, huh?” Armin decided bringing her back to the barracks for some milk would be ok, right?

Wrong.

Milk was hard to come by and meat was even harder. When he employed Sasha to steal some for him, that questions asked. “Armin, you barely eat meat when we _do_ get it, why do you want it now?”

Armin sighed. “It’s not for me. It’s for… a friend.”

Sasha gave a sly smile, “Eren?”

He felt his cheeks warm. What was that look for? “N-no not Eren.” He looked down and away. “Here I’ll just show you. But don’t tell any-” but it was too late. Sasha had already called Connie over and the trio made their way to Armin’s bunk. Under his bed the little calico was purring contentedly. When the three faces peered at it its wide green eyes opened and found Armin’s blue ones.

“She’s so cute!” Sasha cooed.

“Levi will never let you keep it here,” Connie sounded crestfallen.

“I wasn’t planning on keeping her. Just feeding her.” Armin reminded. “So what do you say Sasha?”

Sasha nodded quickly and jogged from the room. “It’d be nice, huh?” Connie said more to the cat than to Armin. “Sure would brighten things up around here after, y’know… losing so many people…” It was perfectly true. Armin stood slowly and looked over at Marco’s empty bunk. “What do you call her?”

“Hm?” Armin replied eloquently.

“The cat. What do you call her?” Connie asked from his place on the floor.

“I don’t call her anything. Like I said I wasn’t planning on…” he looked down at Connie pressed to the floorboards and reworded what he was about to say. “What do you think we should call her, Connie?” he asked kindly.

“How about…” Connie was silent for a moment or two. Armin hoped he picked something sweet and romantic, maybe something French- “Pork-bun Jr.”

Well. Ok.

“I got meat _and_ cream!” Sasha’s voice rang from the doorway. She brought over some sausage and a little jar of cream and pulled two small dishes from her jacket. Armin set about assembling Pork-bun’s meal just as Jean burst into the dormitory.

“What the hell Sasha!? You almost knocked me over in the hallway and-” Three heads peeked at him over Armin’s bed. “What the hell are you guys doing.” It wasn’t really a question.

“Armin found a cat!” Sasha said happily.

Armin looked nervous and Connie asked, “You’re going to tell on us aren’t you?”

“I…” Jean said, taking a step closer. “I love cats. Can I see it?” 

Connie and Armin were shocked into silence as Sasha beckoned him over. Jean thought Pork-bun Jr was the dumbest name for anything he’d ever heard in his entire life and told Connie so. While the others debated whether or not Pork-bun Jr could even _be_ a name for this cat (“It’s a girl!” and “What is she even a junior _to_?!”) Armin smiled to himself. Maybe they could all keep it. More and more of the others filtered in and learned of the cat. There was a unanimous decision to keep Pork-bun. An elaborate plan was devised to move her from place to place on rotation based on their duties…which Levi found out about immediately.

Armin stood in a salute before Levi’s desk staring forward and slightly over the corporal’s shoulder. Sweat beaded on his brow and he could swear there was bile rising in his throat. 

“Arlert,” Levi began, still riffling through the documents on his desk and not even sparing the shaking blonde a glance. “I’m sure you know why I’ve _requested your presence_. Explain yourself.”

Armin swallowed hard and squeeze his eyes shut as he mustered his most confident voice. “Everyone’s just been so down since we lost so many people…I just thought it would help raise morale sir!”

“The fact that you’re saving the lives of all these filthy pigs should ‘raise your morale.’” Levi replied coldly. “Still,” Armin opened a hopeful blue eye. “I suppose as long as everyone continues cleaning up after the filthy beast-“

“Oh thank you Corporal!” Armin clasped his hands together and happy tears formed in the corners of his eyes. “I’ll tell the oth-”

“Just a moment, brat.” Levi locked eyes with the little blonde. “You may keep the cat as long as you agree to do me a favor once a week, every week. I’ll keep your secret but if anyone else finds out I won’t cover for you. You’re on your own, do you understand?”

Armin nodded, looking giddy.

“And you agree to do me this favor?”

Armin nodded again. Levi would probably want his office scrubbed from top to bottom once a week or something. Armin could definitely handle that, he didn’t mind cleaning.

“Good. You can start now.” Levi stood and walked in front of his desk. He leaned back on it and undid his fly.

Armin wasn’t sure how to react. “Wait sir-what!?” He stumbled backwards, face burning.

“You already agreed brat. Unless you want to just get rid of the cat?” Levi’s hands hadn’t faltered once during the conversation. He knew good and damn well the kid wouldn’t want to get rid of the wretched little catbeast. So when the boy’s shoulders slumped and he took a defeated (yet resolute) step toward his corpral, Levi wasn’t the least bit surprised.

Armin kneeled then looked up shyly through his bangs at Levi’s unsmiling face. He swallowed thinking of Connie and the others and how much they’d come to love Pork-bun. He looked back down at the half-hard bulge in the corporal’s pants and gently tugged him out. Armin lapped curiously at the tip, eliciting a sigh from the older man. It’d be best to get this over with quickly but rushing might upset the deal they’d made. Armin slowly and deliberately sucked the swelling member into his warm wet mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip and allowed it to slip in and out. 

Levi carded his fingers through the golden tresses. “Mmn, you’re pretty good at this brat. Have you done this before? Maybe all the other brats pass you around…” Armin made an embarrassed sound but didn’t confirm or deny the allegations. It was true after all, that he’d done this before but not with that many guys…only the one.

Armin swallowed all of Levi and felt fingers tighten against his scalp—he must be doing a good job. He pressed his nose right up against immaculately groomed black hairs that stopped just above the now-slick base. Armin felt his own dick hardening and squirmed, trying to get a hand into his lap. Levi bucked involuntarily causing the younger boy to choke and pull back. He looked up with tears in his eyes and strings of saliva connecting him to the flushed flesh of Levi’s cock. The man didn’t offer an apology, as he was busy panting. Instead he reached down and wiped at the blonde lashes.

The boy opened his mouth to take the corporal in once more and after a few moments Levi felt himself painting the back of the Arlert kid’s throat with his seed. Sated, Levi dismissed him then, saying same time next week. Armin noticed after his hasty retreat that he hadn’t gotten a chance to take care of himself. He took a lesser known route to the bathrooms and jerked his aching cock quickly and quietly (it wasn’t an ideal location but there were probably people still milling around the barracks at about this time).

\---

If Armin was honest with himself, the deal worked out great. He eventually began to look forward to making his corporal shudder and moan. This was a side of Levi no one got to see. He was so _vulnerable_ like this. That tight firm little body all tensed up just from the delicate ministrations of Armin’s waiting mouth. He was thinking exactly this, (and going the right way for a public boner) while cleaning his 3DMG when Erwin happened upon him.

“I need to see you in my office, Arlert, as soon as you’re finished here.” The taller blonde walked away.

Armin couldn’t even bring himself to whimper a ‘yes sir.’ Instead he abandoned his gear and practically ran to his commander’s office. He knocked gingerly. When he heard the stern voice say, ‘come in’ he obeyed and was surprised to find Levi striding to the door, apparently having just finished a conversation with his superior. True to his word, Levi didn’t even look Armin’s way. He left quietly, the door shutting behind him with a sense of finality.

Armin swallowed.

“Armin Arlert.” Erwin began. “It has come to my attention that you are housing a pet of some kind on the grounds. As you know this is strictly prohibited. I must say I’m surprised at your behavior. Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

“No, sir.” Armin knew he’d been caught. But just what had Levi been talking to him about earlier…? “But sir, I’d really like to keep her.”

“I don’t see any reason why we’d permit you do that…”

“Well, Commander…” Armin hesitated but his time with Levi had emboldened him. And honestly there was no time for _real_ relationships when you were in the military. “Maybe we could work out a deal?” Armin said and smiled sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno man. [I drew this picture](http://fdwoodward.tumblr.com/post/73860103290/scribsdoodle-fdwoodward-i-dont-even-know-if) then I wrote a thing. This was supposed to be a sweet story about Armin finding a kitty but it turned into porn...


End file.
